Extreme Luigi's Mansion
Extreme Luigi's Mansion is a New Nintendo 3DS game and a harder version of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, its predecessor which was released in March/July 2013. It is planned to release internationally on Friday, April 21st. Story The story of Extreme Luigi's Mansion is near-identical to the first one. It does, however, have a few notable differences: * The Dark Moon is split into seven pieces, not six. * There is a new seventh mansion (the Hidden House) with additional story to go with it. * Secret Mine now has five missions instead of three. * Poltergeists are now "normal" ghosts. * The missions have been made substantially harder to fit the theme of the game. Gameplay In this game, gameplay is identical to the gameplay in Luigi's Mansion 2. The second set of triggers, however, are now used to pick up and lob things like Robotic Bombs. Luigi is also given the Triple Scream, which is a Nintendo 3DS that replaces the Dual Scream from Luigi's Mansion 2. Gold Bones now require 500G to be found and work differently. When you are about to faint, the Bone will drop and break and release twelve Hearts which give 2HP each for a total of 24HP. You will survive on 1HP (called Crisis Mode in this game) after a Bone is used. Boos are no longer found as a sidequest; they are instead found as you go along. The Extra Missions are now unlocked by defeating Mini-Bosses as this game's second sidequest. Robotic Bombs are now featured in nearly every level in the most inconvenient places possible. Spooky Sanctum The Spooky Sanctum replaces the ScareScraper/Thrill Tower in this game -- it's an entire mansion which behaves just like the ScareScraper. Bosses are still encountered every five floors -- however, for each boss you defeat, the Tower will move up one floor (like in the main game's multi-floor mansions) in layout. Ghosts can now spawn naturally in every area of the Sanctum but this is very rare except on Boss Floors where this is extremely common. Floors *Ground: Nice and easy. All you really need to worry about here are Greenies, Weapons Greenies, Slammers and a lot of Sneakers. The occasional Creeper doesn't mind popping in and may even drop down from the ceiling. *First: Here, you may also encounter Strong Greenies. Hiders now come in to hinder your progress especially while you battle other ghosts. *Second: Strong Slammers and Hiders join the battle. Ceiling and Floor Creepers are now much more common and Gobbers appear sometimes as well. *Third: Strong Sneakers and Creepers (yep, Strong Creepers) are now a thing in the Sanctum, as well as Paranormal Chains. In any Mode, a Polterpup may sometimes appear in every floor starting from 16F and up. They will do different things depending on the Mode: **Polterpup: One extra Polterpup to capture! **Hunter: Adds more Paranormal Signals and makes you capture more ghosts. **Rush: Will lock the chest then eat the key -- capture it quick before time runs out (To be fair, every Power Surge used will drop a +3 seconds timer)! *Fourth: Strong Gobbers and Big Polterpups enter the fray. Poltergeists sometimes spawn too. On every floor in this area, a Strong Poltergeist will spawn (except in Floor 25F which is a battle against the Ancient Poltergeist). *The Roof: The Brain is fought here. Are you a match for his brains and skill? Time to find out... Modes *Hunter: The same as Luigi's Mansion 2's Hunter mode except the ghost numbers and type vary to match the game's harder theme. *Rush: Like Luigi's Mansion 2's Rush Mode but this one starts with 25 seconds on the timer and every clock now gives 5 seconds every time instead of 10 sometimes. Also, when a Gobber blocks the door, Creepers will spawn with it. *Polterpup: Luigi's Mansion 2's Polterpup mode but the Polterpup number now ranges from 3 to 9 (not counting the extra Polterpup that may spawn on later floors) and at least one Big Polterpup will spawn every floor. New Ghosts *Paranormal-Chain Hiders (100HP) *Paranormal-Chain Creepers (will have a Paranormal Shield of the maximum A-Pull level your team has) *Paranormal-Chain Sneakers (150HP) *Paranormal-Chain Poltergeists (300HP) *Strong Creepers (will have a Paranormal Shield) Mini Bosses *Greenie: Bomb Bother: Will drop a small bomb every 2 seconds of being vaccuumed - holds a Robotic Bomb as a shield. Has 200HP. *Slammer: Shielded Slammer: Has a Blue Paranormal Shield. Has 350HP. *Hider: Hiding Surprise: Can attack like a Poltergeist. Has 200HP. *Sneaker: Warp Wonder: Can teleport when the Strobulb is used on it. Has 300HP. *Creeper: Ceiling Surprise: Spawns on the ceiling. Will split into two regular Creepers after its attack which will immediately reform into a Ceiling Surprise. Has 500HP and a Paranormal Shield of the maximum A-Pull level your team has. *Gobber: Bloated Goo: Shoots a small Creeper every 5 seconds of being vaccuumed. Has 400HP. Cast The cast is the same as in Luigi's Mansion 2 with a few additions: *Strong Creeper *Paranormal-Chain ghosts *Bored Possessor (boss of Hidden House) Locations Apart from a few additions, they are mostly the same as in Luigi's Mansion 2. Here are the additions anyway: *Hidden House *Spooky Sanctum *Super-Bunker Additionally, King Boo's fight's world has a new name. *The Illusion Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games